


Sweet Dreams

by theKasiaLin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Robin Pile, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a reputation of being a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is something I wrote during a university class, so I really hope it's any good.  
> As always, I don't own characters, or the universe, etc.etc. you know how the disclaimer goes...
> 
> Beta'd by missMHO <3 (Thank you so much deary)

 

Tim never sleeps alone; although, he is always by himself when he goes to bed.

He doesn’t know where it came from, but everyone thinks that he falls asleep real fast and that he’s a heavy sleeper. Truth is, he cannot fall asleep without at least one of the batboys by his side. And, as careful as they are slipping into his room when they think he’s fast asleep, Tim’s sure that they share this sentiment.

***

Dick basically wraps himself around Tim, making the younger one his little spoon. Tim always leans against him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Dick keeps him close with his arm around Tim’s chest, making it almost impossible for Tim to move. But Tim wouldn’t have it any other way, he loves sleeping in his oldest brother’s tight embrace. With Dick he feels safe.

***

Jason is always extra cautious, as if he thinks Tim will kick him out upon realising he’s there. Jason lays down next to him on his side and Tim can feel him watching. He relaxes with time and turns to his back. Tim moves slowly, making it look like he’s asleep and just seeking a more comfortable position. He drapes himself over Jason’s body, throwing his arm across his chest and a leg across his thighs, hiding his head in the crook of Jason’s neck. Tim often feels the older one sigh, nuzzle his hair, and place a gentle kiss on the top of his head. With Jason he feels cherished.

***

The first time Damian came, it was a surprise, but he soon got used to it as it became as common an occurrence as the other two coming. Babybat always curls up next to Tim, back to back. Tim slowly turns around and puts his arm around Damian, closing him in an embrace,  hugging him just like he would hug a teddy bear in his sleep. With Damian he feels needed.

***

Some nights they all come to his bed. Dick throws an arm around him placing himself by Tim’s side. Jason lies on the other, holding Dick’s hand and with his nose in Tim’s hair. Damian usually ends up being sprawled on top of them, like the little prince he still is, despite how big he’s got. With all the batboys he feels loved.

***

They are always gone when Tim gets up but he always knows when they leave; he wakes up the moment they abandon him in the bed. Yet, he never lets it show. Neither does he bring this matter up. He knows they will eventually have to talk about it. Mainly, because he wants them to go to bed together with him and to stay there in the morning, cuddle with him. But for now... for now he lets them think they can keep their little secret a secret.

 


End file.
